westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The Third Season of Westworld was confirmed on 1st May, 2018WESTWORLD RENEWED FOR SEASON 3. It will air on the 15th of March, 2020 ‘Westworld’ Season 3 Finally Gets Premiere Date From HBO 03.15.20 #Westworld | Westworld on Twitter. It will consist of eight episodes. Summary Things We Know Main cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay *Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton *Tessa Thompson as the host version of Charlotte Hale (see below) *Aaron Paul as Caleb *Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs *Lena Waithe as TBA *Vincent Cassel as TBA *Kid Cudi as Francis *With Ed Harris as Man in Black Supporting Cast * Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz * Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester New Cast * Nadine Lewington as Irene Gerhart * Christian Stamm as Sauer * Tommy Flanagan as Conells * Marshawn Lynch as TBA * Gregory Zarian as Reed Phillips * Iddo Goldberg as TBA * John Gallagher Jr. as TBA * Michael Ealy as TBA * Russell Wong as TBA * Pom Klementieff (possibly) as TBA Other Stuff *The main focus of the season will be the "real world" that Dolores, Bernard, and the host-version of Charlotte Hale have arrived in.'Westworld' Creator on Season 3: "It's Going to be a Whole New World" *Though it will not be a major focus, the host versions of the Man in Black and Emily seen at the end of "The Passenger" and their point in the timeline will be a part of the season. *The artificial worlds of the Sublime (the new world for the hosts) and the Forge will not be the main focus, but may play into the story again at some point. *Who exactly is inhabiting the host body of Charlotte Hale after Dolores left it will be addressed. *Ed Harris said that shooting for this season will begin in June 2019. Even Ed Harris doesn't know where Westworld is going *Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy said that Season Three will feel like a fresh start for the show and be very different from Season One and Two.A Radical Shift *Actor Antonio Banderas was rumored to be under consideration for a villian role, however no confirmation has been given.Antonio Banderas Cast Addition ** With the announcement of Vincent Cassel as a key villian in the season, this information may no longer be relevant. It remains to be seen whether Banderas is still being considered.Westworld adds Vincent Cassel *There is a new robot, called George. He is a Delos model G-267, and does not talk.Westworld season 3: Everything we know about Aaron Paul's Robot Buddy *Jonathan Nolan confirmed at SDCC, that the theme of this season will be "The New World".The Theme of Westworld Season 3 is “The New World” *There will only be eight episodes — the shortest season so far. *This season will feature Maeve in the Warworld , another theme park at Delos Destinations. Episodes Gallery First Look Trailer Comic-Con Trailer Trailer Promotional namespace = File category = Images from Season Three format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Behind the Scenes This gallery is generated automatically from the Categories "Images from Season Three" and "Images from Behind the Scenes". Images that are in both of these two categories appear in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Season Three category = Images from Behind the Scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References de:Staffel 3 fr:Saison 3 ru:Сезон 3 Category:Seasons